Star gazing
by I want to be Jesse's girl
Summary: Takes place at the start of Darkest Hour. Jesse and Suze fluff. Enjoy.


**Takes place at the start of Darkest Hour. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Jesse and Suze belong to the lovely Meg Cabot so yeah they're not mine. But I guess the basic idea behind this fic is so yahhh...

* * *

**Star gazing  
**

My traitorous heart began thumping wildly as I caught a glimpse of him just standing there, hands across his chest, staring into space. The glow of the moonlight seemed to accentuate his hotness. His dark eyes, his deep tan, the jet black of his hair, and those rock hard abs which could rival Brad Pitt's any day. Not to mention the slight wind which made the view all the more spectacular as it uncovered even more of that sizzling body.

So I did what any self-respecting girl would do, I ogled long and hard. After all, it's not like a girl is granted this view often, hence if she comes across it, well, she has to make the best of the opportunity. So I did just that, standing there in the shadows, drinking in every inch of the Greek God in front of me, from the chalk like scar on his right eyebrow to those sexy lips that unfortunately haven't yet been acquainted with mine. And sure, I know it's totally wrong for me to be having wild erotic thoughts about Jesse considering his 'dead' status and all, but despite trying my hardest and believe me I've tried, I fell for him and I mean big time.

Not that I shared this information with Jesse. Infact I like to think that I've kept him in the dark, treating him as more of an annoyance than anything else. But in truth, all it takes is one look at the guy or the use of that wonderful word 'Querida' and I literally a puddle of goo at his feet. It's not all my fault though. Jesse doesn't make the task any easier, what with saving my life multiple times and being a perfect gentleman, which is probably the reason why we haven't given into our burning lust for each other. Yeah right!

It's quite evident that Jesse doesn't think of me as a potential love interest, despite my good looks and whatnot. In his eyes I'm probably more of a little sister, you know the bratty one who always seems to get in trouble. Or more accurately, trouble seems to find me. It's not like I asked for an ability to see the deceased and I definitely did not ask to fall in love with a ghost. But love is blind and all that or in my case, just the opposite. Why oh why did I have to get such a hottie of a ghost for a roomie? Life is unfair I tell you.

So I stood there, daydreaming of Jesse sweeping me into his arms and kissing me oh so passionately. What wouldn't I give to feel those lips on mine. I didn't end up finding out whether that dream would lead to a raunchy make out session, hot sex and all because I was interrupted from it by none other than the object of my desire.

"Susannah?" He posed my name as a question, obviously wondering what I was doing outside on my porch at midnight. After all, there was no mediation business that needed to be taken care of. Well, not yet anyway.

"Oh…yeah …hi Jesse." I know smooth. Not. Somehow, despite my best efforts I always ended up making a fool of myself in front of Jesse. And having discovered the true extent of my feelings for him a couple of weeks ago, it's sufficient to say that things have changed. At least for me.

"Is something the matter, querida?" He lightly grasped my chin in his palm and ever so slowly tilted my head. Don't swoon, Suze. Don't…Oh shucks.

As his liquid gaze penetrated mine, I could think of nothing else but Jesse and how now would be the perfect time to give in. To be acquainted with each other lips, the way that lovers are.

Of course that didn't end up happening. Instead Jesse's voice – which bore a subtle tinge of his Spanish roots – broke my train of thought. "Querida?" He asked once again, his fingers left my skin to brush aside a strand of chestnut hair.

"Hmm…yeah…no, I mean. There's no problem or anything. It's just that I couldn't get any sleep. So I came out here." Alright so, I know I sounded distracted and to a larger extent, stupid but you try forming coherent thoughts when the guy of your dreams is lightly caressing you. And sure it wasn't necessarily done with the whole romantic intention but hey I'll take what I can get with Jesse.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" I was curious. After all, I had no idea where Jesse wandered off to when he wasn't around me. Sure, I knew there was some sort of a ghost convention but I highly doubted that he would be an active participant there.

"I was just observing the stars, Susannah. Would you like to join me?"

I didn't even think about it. The word "yes" was out of my mouth before I could even comprehend what he said. That's how far gone I am. Jesse could have asked me to follow him to the ends of the earth and I would happily tag along, high heels or not.

My answer seemed to please Jesse, or so I gathered as he grasped my hand within his own and began pointing out various stars, discussing their astronomical value. It was interesting to a certain degree, but I was too taken by the specimen of a man beside me to notice anything other than, well, him.

After a while, Jesse too seemed to realize the fact that I wasn't paying attention. "It's getting late, Susannah. Perhaps you should go back to bed." With that he dematerialized. Typical

Reluctantly, I headed back into the house, careful to make no noise as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my comfy long shirt and boxer combo, climbing into the warm of my bed, my quilt chasing away the night's chill. I must have spent hours just staring at the ceiling, when I heard the tinker that could only mean one thing. Yup, lucky me another client from the netherworld

I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, hoping that however it was would take a hint and leave. If they were here to bug me about performing some mediator related task, well they had another thing coming.

It wasn't just another ghost though. It was Jesse. I just knew it was. Right on queue, my heart began racing erratically like it always did when my thoughts moved to him. I laid very still, hoping that somehow this would be the solution to calming my beating heart.

I could hear his footsteps, slow and steady, as he made his way down my bed side. I was aware of his presence just a hand grasp away from my 'sleeping' form. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then I felt it. The back of his fingers against my cheek, stroking it ever so softly, "Sleep tight, querida."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. It's been a bit busy so sorry about that. But yeah I'll be updating when I get time - but be assured that I will do so. **

**Anyways sorry if this story is non-sensical (is that a word??) or whatever but yeah I just came up with this idea when I was doing an assignment for uni and I thought what the hell. But yeah I'm aware that this ain't all that good - considering it's not in character and all  
**

**Let me know what you think even if it's simply: this sucks. **

**Alrighty then, Jesse love for all.**


End file.
